


Drifting In

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Boys Kissing, But Steve's crushing on Danny, Crossover, Implied Relationships, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Male Slash, McDanno is in this, Short One Shot, but no one really gets together so I don't wanna tag the ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: An old friend of Danny's lands on the island with bad news. They need to be consoled and Steve isn't very pleased with how Danny intends to do that.





	Drifting In

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I just...I like a lot of fandoms...and I like shipping Danny. Enjoy the madness of me trying to work out some writer's block.

"You've got a visitor," Adam tells Danny as he points towards his office. 

Danny furrows his brow in confusion until he sees who it is. His eyes widen and he hurries over to his office. Adam, Junior, and Steve watch as Danny rushes into the office and see him run up to the other man. 

"Who is that?" Junior asked as he watched Danny cup the other man's cheek, facial expression letting them know Danny was trying to see any damage not yet mentioned. 

"I have no idea," Steve said. And the way he said it, as he watched the stranger pull Danny into a vice grip embrace, let the other two know he wasn't happy not knowing. Steve was going to make his way to Danny's office but Adam grabbed him by his sleeve and shook his head. 

"Whatever this is...it isn't good news. Let them have their moment." Adam told him. 

The three looked back to Danny's office and saw that Adam had a point. Danny looked stricken and heartbroken before he pulled the other man into another tight embrace. 

"Do we have a case?" Steve asked. Adam nodded and with Jerry's help, they brought the two SEAL's up to speed. 

Steve kept looking over to Danny's office to see if there was a chance for him to go see what was going on. Danny was still comforting the other man. Steve's never seen him and this overprotective and slightly possessive side of him felt hurt that he didn't know who this was. He had to be very close to Danny to get that much comfort from him at work. Danny was empathetic but he was also professional. 

The other man pulled away from Danny and wiped his face. He seemed to finally be trying to gather his wits and Steve hoped he could dive in soon to see what had happened. Without his own noticing, he kept edging away from the table and towards Danny's office. When he looked again he saw the man kissing Danny. Steve's blood boiled and he forgot about whatever the team was discussing and stormed towards Danny's office ready to kick the guy's ass. Danny pulled away and Steve expected him to punch the other guy's lights out. Instead, Danny cupped the guy's face and kissed him back. They were speaking to each other quietly and this time no one stopped Steve from interrupting. 

He gave three sharp knocks on Danny's door and opened it without waiting for a response. "We've got a case." 

"I think I'm going to sit this one out," Danny told him. 

Steve frowned and grabbed Danny's elbow to literally pull him away from the other man and off to the side. Standing tall, he put his hands on his hips and tries to sound as convincing as possible. "We could use you on this case." 

"Look, I can't. Ray needs me." Danny said imploringly, begging Steve to understand without having to say too much. 

"Who the hell even is this guy?" Steve demanded as he crossed his arms. 

"An old friend."

Steve scoffed, "Yeah he seems _really_ friendly."

Danny licked his lips before he placed his hands on his hips and stared off with Steve. "I'll explain it later, okay?"

"Are you in trouble?" Steve asked. 

"No. Not me. But look. Long story short? Remember Billy Selway?" When Steve nodded, Danny continued. "We were best friends. And we had a group...with two brothers. Yancy and Raleigh. We were inseparable. It was thanks to them that I got through Billy. I know I don't talk about it too much...it being so long. But as kids...it was like we were linked. After I wasn't numb any more I was angry...at myself. I did stupid shit and it was Yancy and Ray that kept me from dying out of stupidity brought on by guilt. And yeah, as teens I sorta fooled around with Ray. And his brother died. He needs me to keep him from going under. So...I'm gonna spend a few days with him." 

Steve looked down a bit in shame. His jealousy ran deep and though he's barely beginning to come to certain terms himself, he hasn't voiced any of them out loud. Danny might write this off as just Steve being Steve and the SEAL wasn't sure if he should be happy about it or not. 

He had feelings for Danny and was slowly trying to process them completely. He's known Danny for nearly a decade. Their lives were so intertwined, it wasn't something he could jump into on a whim. Yeah, many people already thought they were an old married couple but they hadn't crossed the line. They came close a few times but then a girlfriend or ex-wife intervened and reminded them that maybe it's not who they really were. 

Except this time...it wasn't an old girlfriend or ex-wife. 

Was Steve too late? 

**Author's Note:**

> Via a comment, I went to check and remembered I do in fact have a tumblr. Don't use it much but hey, still there lol 
> 
>   
Tumblr handle: jackalpinesofhourseevergreen.tumblr.com  
Username: jackalpinesofhourseevergreen


End file.
